


Gemeinsam

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [60]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Five Times, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nach Katharina ist alles anders.</i><br/>(Die Fortsetzung zu <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7571416">Absturz</a>)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/158745.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemeinsam

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Romantik/Intimität – „Laß uns das gemeinsam tun“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 16  
> Gerne: Slash, Fluff, Humor  
> Handlung: Die Fortsetzung von „Absturz“.  
> Länge: ~ 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: Ohje. Ich habe so oft neu angefangen und wieder umgeschrieben, daß ich das gar nicht mehr sagen kann. Es *hätte* nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern müssen …  
> A/N: Gott, war das eine schwere Geburt. Ich dachte, ich hätte eine furchtbar schlaue Idee für den Aufbau – so eine Art five times, aber dann hat es sich doch arg zäh geschrieben.

Augenblicke

Nach Katharina ist alles anders. Boerne wirkt nicht besonders niedergeschlagen und Thiel, Thiel ist so entsetzlich erleichtert, daß er sich fast schämt deswegen. Sollte er es einem Freund nicht gönnen, glücklich zu sein? Nur daß Boerne alles andere ist als ein Freund. Vermutlich hat er davor doch auch schon irgendwie gewußt, was Boernes Blicke zu bedeuten haben – aber jetzt kann er sich nicht einmal mehr vormachen, er wisse es nicht. Und vor allem kann er nicht mehr so tun, als würde ihn das alles völlig kalt lassen. Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung läßt sich nicht so einfach ignorieren, nicht einmal jetzt, wo der Schmerz langsam nachläßt. Und deshalb zögert er auch nicht, als Boerne ihn einige Zeit später das erste Mal wieder so ansieht wie vor Katharina. Sie sind in der Rechtsmedizin und Frau Haller ist auch da und er sieht zurück. Für einen Moment fühlt sich die Luft zwischen ihnen an, als sei sie elektrisch geladen – und dann lächelt Boerne. Ganz leicht nur, aber in dem Moment weiß er, daß sie da jetzt gemeinsam drin stecken.

 

Zeit

Sie haben früher ja schon öfter zusammen gekocht – meistens weil Boerne einfach vorbeigekommen ist, oder manchmal auch weil Thiels Kühlschrank leer war und er unter einem Vorwand an der Tür gegenüber geklingelt hat. Vielleicht ging es ja schon da nicht immer nur darum, daß er hungrig war und zu müde, um noch einkaufen zu gehen. Sie waren auch schon zusammen essen, in der Kantine und manchmal auch unterwegs, wenn sie an einem Fall gearbeitet haben. Aber diesmal fragt ihn Boerne, ob er Lust hat am Wochenende essen zu gehen und er sagt ja. Boerne nennt keinen Grund für seine Einladung, und er sucht keinen Vorwand für seine Zusage.

 

Wege

Die Essen werden häufiger, und die Blicke auch – so häufig, daß er sich schon wundert, daß niemand von den Kollegen etwas sagt. Kann sich vermutlich keiner vorstellen, daß Boerne und er … Er stockt. Flirten? Er hat noch nie geflirtet, nicht mal mit einer Frau. Und überhaupt, nennt man das noch flirten, wenn beide schon wissen, was sie wollen? Also, vielleicht nicht wirklich „wissen“, denn seine Vorstellungen davon, wohin das führen wird, sind noch eher vage. Aber er fühlt sich trotzdem erstaunlich sicher auf diesem Weg, den sie gemeinsam gehen. Und als Boerne eines abends auf dem Nachhauseweg fast über die Bordsteinkante stolpert, faßt er nach seiner Hand und läßt ihn den Rest des Weges nicht mehr los.

 

Eins

Ihre Hände finden sich nach diesem Abend immer öfter. Wenn sie nach einem Abendessen gemeinsam nach Hause laufen, wenn sie am Wochenende am Aasee auf einer Bank sitzen, oder wenn sie sich gestritten haben und keiner weiß, wie er sich entschuldigen soll. Und eines Abends faßt Boerne nach seiner Hand, als sie sich vor Thiels Tür verabschieden und zieht ihn ein wenig näher. Thiel schließt ganz automatisch die Augen. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, das würde vielleicht irgendwie komisch sein, aber das ist es gar nicht. Es ist ganz genau so, wie er sich erinnert, auch wenn er sich schon kaum noch erinnert, weil es so verdammt lange her ist. Vor allem das erste Mal, daß er jemanden küßt, den er liebt – das war zuletzt Susanne, in einem anderen Leben, vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren. Als Boerne ihn losläßt um Luft zu holen (sie haben anscheinend vergessen, wie gleichzeitig atmen und küssen funktioniert, oder vielleicht sind sie beide auch einfach nur sehr aufgeregt), legt er seinen Kopf an Boernes Schulter und hält sich fest, und Boernes Arme schließen sich noch fester um ihn als vorher. Nicht mehr zwei, eins sein. Das sollte noch merkwürdiger sein als der Kuß. Aber das ist es nicht. Das ist es gar nicht.

 

Gemeinsam

Vermutlich weiß Boerne, zumindest theoretisch, viel besser Bescheid als er. Praktisch sind sie beide planlos. Aber das stört nicht weiter, es ist eigentlich ganz schön, noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen. So aufgeregt wie beim ersten Mal, nur daß es diesmal die gute Art von Aufregung ist und nicht die Angst, irgendwas falsch zu machen. Zu wissen, daß Boerne genauso aufgeregt ist wie er. Zu wissen, daß sie das beide wollen. Gemeinsam zu lachen, weil Thiel sich in seinem T-Shirt verheddert hat. Gemeinsam zu schweigen, wenn Worte nicht mehr nötig sind. Gemeinsam einzuschlafen.

 

Zusammen

„Warte, laß uns das lieber gemeinsam nehmen.“ Er zwängt sich an Boerne vorbei und greift nach dem anderen Ende des Kartons. Selbst für zwei ist das noch verdammt schwer.

„Was um Himmels Willen hat Alberich da reingepackt“, ächzt Boerne. Ihm fällt da so einiges ein, aber er braucht seinen Atem. Die Last ist ziemlich ungleich verteilt, weil er erstens kleiner ist und noch dazu als erster die Treppe nach unten geht. Außerdem fällt ihm in dem Moment auf, wie Frau Haller sie beide anstarrt. An dem Du kann es nicht liegen, sie duzen sich jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen auf der Arbeit, und niemand hat das bisher kommentiert. Da ist ja nun nix dabei, wenn sich Kollegen duzen.

Sie wuchten den Karton gemeinsam auf die Laderampe des Transporters und dann fällt der Groschen. Boerne zu helfen war ein Reflex, über den er gar nicht weiter nachgedacht hat. Und Boerne hat die Hilfe ohne Kommentar akzeptiert. Das wirkt schon ziemlich … vertraut. Er wirft einen Blick zu Seite, zu Boerne, der immer noch ziemlich schwer atmet, und seine Gedanken verirren sich für einen Moment.

„Was?“ fragt Boerne und sieht ihn neugierig an, und er ist froh, daß Frau Haller oben damit beschäftigt ist, die zahlreichen Helfer zu dirigieren. Sonst hätte sie sich dazu vermutlich auch noch ihren Teil gedacht.

„Nichts.“ Boerne erklärt er das lieber, wenn sie alleine sind. Oder er sagt einfach gar nix und wartet, bis Boerne es selbst merkt. So wie er Frau Haller kennt, wird sie sich entsprechende Bemerkungen sowieso nicht lange verkneifen können. Er unterdrückt nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. „Laß mal Pause machen.“

„Haben wir uns etwa ein wenig übernommen, Herr Hauptkommissar?“ Boerne läßt sich neben ihn auf die Rampe des Transporters sinken.

„Ich denke nur an deinen Rücken“, antwortet Thiel empört. Das heißt, er versucht so etwas wie Empörung in seine Stimme zu legen, aber er befürchtet, daß ihm das nicht wirklich gut gelingt. Boerne lacht nur.

Und dann kommen auch schon Nadeshda und Meier II mit Frau Hallers Schreibtisch und Boerne steht auf und reicht ihm eine Hand, um auch ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Und er sieht Nadeshdas Blick und denkt _Verdammt_.

 

* Fin *


End file.
